The Elementals
by Rogue187
Summary: People say it's harder to gain trust when trust is not first given. Tony himself finds it hard to see it that way, he sees himself being trusted and only when someone ells proves themselves does he give trust. In the world he lives in though it's hard to trust some people for the fact if some people knew what he actually was it could potentially be dangerous for him.


**The Elementals**

People say it's harder to gain trust when trust is not first given. Tony himself finds it hard to see it that way, he sees himself being trusted and only when someone ells proves themselves does he give trust. In the world he lives in though it's hard to trust some people for the fact if some people knew what he actually was it could potentially be dangerous for him. Tony reached down to touch the ground to help keep him balanced as he squatted to the ground. He looked over and saw his Boss to his left behind the same crate as him. His Boss looked at him as they ducked from bullets flying over their heads. His Boss suddenly tensed as he looked behind Tony, Tony himself looked over his shoulder and saw one of the criminals turning their weapon on them. Before Gibbs could do anything Tony turned back to look at his Boss and made himself a bigger target as he made the power within himself surge outward turning his whole body into a crystalized Ice shield. Tony watched as Gibbs placed his hand on his shoulder and used Tony exactly for what Tony was hoping he would use him for and fired back at the guy, the guy fired back only for his bullets to hit Tony's back and to bounce off. Gibbs hit spot on taking out one of four of the targets.

Tony turned back to normal and smiled at his Boss; Gibbs rolled his eyes but smirked a little. He then looked over at the other side of the warehouse and saw Ziva and McGee. Gibbs nodded over at them and McGee nodded back and looked at Ziva who did the same. Tony and Gibbs watched as McGee then looked up and then they all saw electricity shoot out of all the lights and suddenly they were in the dark. Next thing they all saw were flames lighting up a circle around the remaining three bad guys. That was their queue; they all stepped out weapons raised.

"NCIS DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Tony yelled, following out behind Gibbs. He looked over at Ziva and saw her blowing out a flame from her finger, then drawing her gun.

The elevator dinged and the team all stepped out heading to their area in the bullpen.  
>"Fill out your reports and go home for the weekend we're off this weekend." Gibbs said as he went over to his desk and started putting his things together.<p>

Tony went over to his desk as he did he swung his hand out in McGee's desks direction then sat in his own chair. Tony watched as McGee went to pull out his chair to sit in it but he couldn't pull it out from under his desk. He looked down at the wheels and saw that they were all iced to the floor.

"Tony! Come on!" McGee whined pulling on his chair, Ziva rolled her eyes and took her hand and coughed into it very secretly a heat wave of air burst over to McGee's chair wheels freeing it from its frozen prison. "Thank you Ziva." McGee said and sat down.

"Spoil sport." Tony said to Ziva and went typing up his report leaving out certain things that had actually happened during the apprehending of the suspects. It's not that the government didn't know about people like them it's that they didn't know about them. Technically the word or term for them was Elementals. Though if you asked Gibbs as he liked to say, they were just people like everyone ells they can kill and be killed just like everyone ells. The only difference for some reason they have a little extra gene that lets them do things like no one ells can.

Tony himself is an 'Arctic' as the scientist like to call it, he can control and make ice just from his body. When he was younger he just thought he was a freak, he never told anyone afraid his father would be disappointed in his just like everything ells he's disappointed in. While growing up he kept it a secret to himself even when the whole thing became public and scientist started classifying things. That's when people like him were being taken to be studied and understood by the government. That's when Tony decided to keep it to himself even more so then before.

He went through college and joined the police force, secretly only using his ability if absolutely necessary. Tony looked over at McGee and watched him fill out his report, McGee as the scientist would call him is an 'Electro', he has the ability to create and mold electricity or if he would be strong enough lightning to do as he wishes. Tony glanced over to Ziva; Ziva is a 'Pyro' as you could probably already guess Ziva's ability is that she controls, creates and molds fire to do as she wills. Lastly but not least there leader the fearless Jethro Gibbs, his ability is that of Earth, he controls dirt, well there is more to it. But that would be a whole other page to dedicate what exactly his ability can do. The scientist call people like him 'Tellus' in Roman Mythology meaning fertile soil. Yeah I think they just wanted a cool name for just like the other Elementals. See the thing is though being a Tellus is probably the most powerful one of the elements to be, think about it they control things of the Earth practically everything was made of the Earth, a chair, a desk, a pencil, those are just some hints of what the Boss's power can actually do.

There are more Elementals like 'Aquarius' although it has nothing to do with water the scientists thought it would be a much better name then Aqua's and decided to use it. Only if Tony could do water but he can't even though he controls, creates, and molds Ice apparently that has nothing to do with liquid water. Then there are the 'Aerodi's' a new term that the scientist made to explain the people who control, create, and mold air or as you would call it wind to do as they please. The word Aerodi comes from the word Aerodynamics. There really is no explanation on why some people have this extra gene or how they got it. The one thing that a lot of scientists are sure of is that those are the only abilities that are manifested from each subject they have studied.

Tony hit print on his report, grabbed it from the printer singed it and placed it in his Boss's in-box on his desk. Tony then made his way over to his desk grabbed his stuff and headed out for the day the Boss already given the go ahead to leave as soon as the reports were done. He made it almost to his car when suddenly there was an arm around his neck and a needle in his skin. He felt the substance enter his body and the arm let go, he quickly turned around grabbing for his gun but it wasn't there, he then tried to access his ability but his mind was fuzzy and soon everything was starting to blur the next he knew he was being half carried to the passenger seat of a car, after that everything went dark.

One Day Later

Gibbs came into work and saw two of his agents in both sitting at their desks working quietly. He looked to his Senior Agents desk and saw it empty; raising an eyebrow he looked down at the time and saw that DiNozzo is an hour and a half late to work.

"Where's DiNozzo?" He asked his two agents already in.

"We do not know, we have tried his cell and his home phone, but he did not answer either." Ziva answered.

"McGee." Gibbs asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"Nope Boss already tried, wherever he is his phone is turned off, can't track it." McGee said.

"Ziva you're with me, McGee stay here and see what you can figure out." Gibbs said putting his badge and gun on, he headed over to the elevator with Ziva right behind him.

"We going to Tony's place?" Ziva asked.

"Yup." Was all Gibbs said and hit the ground floor button.

Gibbs put the key into the door and opened the apartment door. He looked around the living room; everything looked natural normal and like Tony never made it home yesterday. After searching for a few more minutes and not finding anything Gibbs made the decision to go back into the office. Walking out of the elevator and heading over to his desk he was intercepted by McGee coming from the other direction from the other elevator with Abby behind him.

"Boss I went down to Abby to see if she could look at the security cameras and see if we could find anything." McGee said.

"And we did, kind of." Abby said.

"What do you mean kind of?" Gibbs growled.

"Well you see we watched as Tony left the building walking to his car, but then suddenly the video skipped to him and his car being gone. It's like someone deleted that part of the video." Abby said.

Gibbs was about to say something when Vance called down to him.

"Gibbs you and your team my office." Was all he said and turned back to his office, raising an eyebrow he went up the stairs his team behind him. Once in the office they saw another man there in a suit.

"Please shut the door Ms. Scioto." Vance said as McGee, Ziva and Abby filed in. Once all in Abby shut the door.

"Gibbs I'd like you to meet Victor Rossi, Head of the National Security Agency." Vance introduced. Gibbs didn't say anything and just watched Rossi as he took a seat.

"Please Agent Gibbs have a seat, your team too." Rossi said indicating the table he was seated at.

"What do you want?" Gibbs said.

"I see right to the point, well." Rossi placed his hands on the table. "We need to stop searching for your agent." He said.

"Why."

"It's a matter of National Security." Rossi said.

"Bullshit." Gibbs glared at Rossi.

"Now there is no need for that." Rossi said "Your Agent DiNozzo has gotten himself caught up in some stuff, we will handle it, and we will take care of your agent." Rossi said.

"Take care of him as in you have him." Gibbs glared as he took a step towards him, Vance grabbed his arm.

"Please Agent Gibbs, if we had him you'd be the first to know, for right now just be patient and let us do our jobs." Rossi said then got up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend." Rossi then walked around the team that glared at him all the way out the door. Once the door was shut, Vance walked around to his desk and pulled a file from his drawer and placed it on top his desk.

"You're really not going to order us to stop searching?" McGee asked Vance.

"No, just be more careful, under the radar." Vance said handing Gibbs the file. "For now though I need it to look as if you're moving on. That is the file of the new agent on you team." Vance said, Gibbs gut churned.

"I'm not replacing Tony." Gibbs said.

"Of course not, but right now my hands are tied, we need to play their game right now until we have the upper hand." Vance said, and that was when the whole team realized they wouldn't be getting Tony back anytime soon.

Tony woke with a start and immediately tried to grab for his gun when he realized that his hands were tied down. He looked around and realized he was restrained to a gurney, there were several machines surrounding him with people in white coats walking around him. He tried to ask one of them what was going on, but then realized his mouth was taped shut.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo, good to see you awake. Don't try getting free your completely restrained. Also, you won't be able to use your abilities you see, there's this drug we keep pumping into your system that makes it so your ability is suppressed. Mostly it just kind of numbs your mind so you can't access that part of your brain to be able to control your ability." A man in a coat spoke to him standing on the side of him.

"Dr. Richards." A new man entered the completely white room; he was dressed in a suit."

"Ah Director Rossi, your back how was your meeting?" The Dr. asked.

"Interesting, Agent Gibbs was very delighting." Rossi said, Tony looked sharply at Rossi at the mention of Gibbs name.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo, hiding right in our back yard, your abilities are fascinating." Rossi said then nodded to someone over in the corner. Tony looked over then to a screen that was placed in front of him, it was a video of the day before, he watched as himself and his Boss fired back at the suspects they were pursuing, when suddenly he watched himself on screen turn and then turn completely to Ice. That was when the video cut out into snow like the camera broke.

"Now tell me Agent DiNozzo, how long have you been hiding as an Elemental?" Rossi asked.

**TBC**


End file.
